


Warcraft Oc writings

by Kynyktheria



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Boners, Awkwardness, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, I don't, I mean when someone walks around naked someones gonna get exited, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Night Elves, One Night Stands, Sexual Tension, Weird Plot Shit, Who Knows?, buuuuuuuuuuuut, cute people, maybe A/B/O, narbs, no apparent reason boners, people getting out of awkward situations by being awkward, sweet husbands, sweet wives, with happy endings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kynyktheria/pseuds/Kynyktheria
Summary: I blurb about my characters and needed to clear up my space to write more blurbs.





	1. Two and a New One

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing

*

The warlock’s knees were bruised and beaten as she fell to the ground at the hands of the Demon Hunter. The large purple warglaives were at the human’s neck as she looked up at her capturer. The night elf stood above her with sweat running down her brow, even though demon hunters were stronger than warlocks, well-trained demons were not on Kynyta’s agenda to deal with. The seven demons the warlock threw at her were almost too much, but then she ate the Doomguard’s soul she was able to take the infernal down and then pounced onto the conjurer.  


The sound of mice crawling around the ground made Kynyta’s skin crawl, some would’ve found it funny; someone who sacrificed so much afraid of mice. The cowl the hunter was wearing covered her nonexisting eyes as she dragged the warlock to where the interview was to happen.  
“Where is the next meeting of the Eredar? Where in that forsaken world? Tell me.” Xylem said as he walked around the bounded warlock. His dark grey locks flowing in a stark contrast of beauty compared to his scarred shoulders and torso. The warlock looked up at him and then said, “What makes you think your life is worth more than mine? What makes you think that I would sell out my masters?”  
Kynyta lunged at her, her large dagger pointed at the warlocks throat. “What makes you think your life is worth anything? To your world that you betrayed, all you are is a threat.” The demon hunter said with a scowl on her face, her brow downcast. “Kynyta, there is no use if she’s dead.”  
Kynyta growled at him her teeth baring and foaming. She moved away from Viresea and sheathed her dagger. “Kynyta, leave.” Xylem said and as Kynyta looked at him his eyes spoke volumes to her. ‘I can handle this, I promise, but you-you need to rest before you collapse.’ Kynyta nodded and turned to leave. “Buh-bye,” The warlock said and Kynyta stopped for a second in front of the door, looked back and left

“So she walks around in lingerie?” the warlock asked, “Well… no one can tell her otherwise because she’s incredibly powerful and will, in fact, kick our asses.” Xylem said as he tightened the bonds on her wrists.

The demon hunter finished re-tightening the bounds and he looked at the female they were talking about. Her short black hair he had first seen her with was now a long half upbraid showing off her wild curls and waves. He thought she was beautiful, her pale skin now marked and tattooed and exquisitely scarred. Of course, the Warlock was right she did walk around in minimal clothing, but it worked in her favor, some demons were too infatuated with her to attack her. Of course, the demon she conquered to become a demon hunter was a succubus.

He thought her legs grew, her breasts grew, and she learned how to use those to her advantage. How she was able to infiltrate and destroy demon worlds by herself was amazing. He was truly infatuated with her he mused. “You’re looking at me funny Xylem,” Kynyta said as she moved towards him he was sure she floated by the grace of her movements. 

The term ‘Female grace’ was not wasted on her. His father would definitely say to tame her and make her his before she made him hers. “I am not looking at you in any way, just your prisoner is questioning your fashion sense.” Xylem told her honestly not giving his thoughts truly away. 

Kynyta’s brow went up in question “Did she? Well, I can’t say I can take ridicule from someone who sold themselves to demons for power.” She finished with a snarl. Xylem laughed, “yes at least we don’t have to summon the damn things.” He finished with a smirk in her direction. She realized his meaning and laughed, “I didn’t sell my soul I sacrificed other things.” Kynyta said with a pout.


	2. First meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Druid and Warrior meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're cute but not really.

The dragon fell to the ground, Gianara took heavy breaths everyone had took aggressive amounts of damage of course half of it could’ve been avoided but she didn’t care. She was far too tired to care.   
“Wait for our healers to take a moment they all look like they’ll fall over.” the raid leader, Xarhier she thought his name was said, he was kind and a forgiving man. He was patient and calm, his mate, Vesthe was in just the same shape Gianara was. All the healers were annoyed with everyone else. The group of 23 or something misfits groaned, the four healers cheered or at least tried to before they fell over.  
“But, if we wait for them to regain their mana we’ll be here for ages.” one of the warriors said, Gia thought he was the most unneeded asshole in this entire group. He wasn’t a tank and he wasn’t really contributing to the damage. Gia and all the other healers who have ever healed him would agree, he was an asshole.  
“Well, then you should be able to learn patience in that time,” Xarhier said with a smirk as Vesthe stood behind him with a glare on her brow. She turned to look at Gianara, he worries extending to her words. “Are you ok my dear?” She asked reaching for Gia’s hand. When she grabbed Gia’s hand Gia sighed. “I’m fine just beat out of my mind” she brought Vesthe’s hand to her mouth to kiss it playfully.  
The two had been courting for quite some time until Vesthe found Xarhier and Gianara knew they were to be mates. So Gia got them together, she had never seen Vesthe so happy before. It killed Gia when Vesthe told her they were getting married.  
“Gia…” Someone had said she didn’t know her was too tired to even care. She didn’t even acknowledge them before she fell into that person’s arms. “Woah there, I think someone can’t hold herself through a fight.” Gia wanted to smack whoever said that she wanted to respond but couldn’t. “I just caught her, it's not my fault she fell over someone isn’t paying attention, even your wife has toppled over.” She looked up at the woman who had caught her, it was Kynshi, one of the many daughters from the Shadowleaf brood. Gia hated them all, from the MIA eldest Kynyta, to the clay shit head Kynliea. None of them struck her fancy, they were all entitled and bothersome, yet very powerful. She thought that attested to their lineage, and not their training or hardships.   
But then Kynshi did something Gianara did not expect, she helped her back to her feet and gave her a mana bar. Gia looked at it for a moment until Kynshi spoke up, “Are you going to take it or make me look like a fool?” she questioned. Gia looked at her face and saw that Kynshi wore a soft expression on her face; one of concern.   
Xarhier gave his wife a look, a look that said ‘If this happens again, I pick the healers.’ Vesthe giggled, Gianara sent her a glare and stood up and pushed Kynshi away. Gia tumbled but stood again and walked away.


	3. Voladris and Mila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The parents of my main ocs meet.

“Why do I have to marry into another rich family?” A very irritated voice rang through the foyer as three high elves talked among themselves.  
"You must secure our fortune, it has run down to the point that you will not have the luxurious life forever." Lord Nackra'Samalla said calmly to his outraged daughter. "But, father, our empire will die sometime why postpone the inevitable, by marrying me off to some outrageous man?" Mila, the eldest Nackra'Samalla child said none too calmly.   
As The Lord and her eldest daughter fought over whether or not she would be married off like some broodmare, the Lady Nackra'Samalla sat sighing, finally, she spoke,   
"I was your age when I married your father, and even younger when I was told, you are lucky we waited this long to marry you off." Both of them were shocked to hear the Lady's voice, not used to when she raised her voice or even talked about that matter. As Mila stared in shock at her mother, the knocker was used, and Mila's attention was taken from her mother to her fiance.  
Voladris Shadowleaf came through the door, or rather Lord Shadowleaf now she thought as he was completely alone, as both his parents were long dead and he was now of age to take their fortune. Since he was the Lord Shadowleaf he was the only one who told him what to do.   
"Good Evening Lord Nackra'Samalla, Lady Nackra'Samalla, Lady Mila." Of course, his voice got deeper when he said Mila's name, almost so deep that it made her legs quiver. "Good Evening Lord Shadowleaf" Mila said with an airy tone that made Voladris' eyes widen in shock, of course, that was what Mila had wanted. As the engaged couple interacted, the Lady and Lord Nackra'Samalla left the foyer, as they had told their eldest daughter what to do.  
"It seems that your parents have enough faith in me not to deflower their precious chess piece," Voladris said as he inched towards the now very disgusted Mila. "How dare you talk to a Lady like that," Mila said as Voladris took a piece of her hair in his hand, and twirled it. "Well, you are to be my wife, so I will speak to you however I wish."  
Mila was at first extremely shocked, but then realized he was entirely right and so, following his lead-"Then when I speak to you, you wouldn't mind if I spoke my own opinion?"-She asked with no hesitation in her speech. As Voladris himself recoiled, Mila stepped up, now looking at each other eye to eye, they confirmed that they were equals. "My Lady," Voladris said as he bowed to her will, "I see I am no match for your intense gaze."   
As he stood Voladris meet her glistening silver eyes again, and he could see his own reflection, her eyes were so clear and pure. “Your eyes… they’re beautiful…” Mila showed her disgust by shutting her eyes, hiding them from him.  
”Did you not just say you could deflower me? Bend me over? And now you compliment my eyes? How kind of you my Lord.” Voladris' eyes widened at her tone of voice, "My Lady I-" "Of course you didn't mean it, you only said it to make me fear you,"  
Mila interrupted him as he stared at her in awe. Someone talked over him... all he could do was stare as he thought of the last time someone interrupted him. When was that? When was mother still alive? When the last time he spoke wrongly about a woman? Voladris smiled, "My Lady if you would forgive me I would be in your debt," He said as he took her hand to his mouth to kiss the back of it. "What do I get in turn for forgiving you?" She asked with a coy smile, he looked up.   
"Of course there will be many forms of gratitude." He said with a very coy smile, as Mila realized his meaning, her pale blue skin turned a light red. "That's very inappropriate for a lady to hear."---Mila said with a flustered gaze that moved between Voladris and the doorway that her parents left through.   
"Well then, pillow talk will have to wait until we are at our consummation bed." He said as he reached behind her ear to tuck in a strand of hair behind her ear. Once the Lord and Lady came back into the room they spoke of when the wedding would be and how everything would work, once the Lord Shadowleaf was gone Mila went to her quarters.   
Once Mila was alone her giggles got louder, she felt like a small girl again when she would meet a charming young man and thought about what it would be like for them to be together, but this time it was real. She was going to be married to a very handsome elf... did she want to be married? Of course, she had no choice in the matter, but there was a chance that she wouldn’t mind it. He was handsome and had manners if she forced them out of him.  
That was the problem though, she had to force them out. His manners had to be brought out by someone Mila didn’t really know, but someone she knew she could be. She had to stand against him and not fall to his rule.   
The next morning they were forced to meet each other for breakfast, her parents and he had made a deal; if the two of them liked each other, if their daughter liked him even a little bit, the two would be married.  
“Hello my dear, how are you this morning?” Voladris asked Mila as she walked up to the table, they were just on Mila’s balcony, the table was set with a wonderful array of food and wine, too early for wine in Mila’ opinion but she wouldn’t dare say. Her father wanted the wine out.   
“I’m fine My Lord, how did you fare after our little spat last night?” Mila asked looking him straight in the eyes. His eyes were a solid star, she looked in them and say the night sky.  
“I survived the surprise that you stood up to me. I would love to see how you’ll surprise me today my dear.” Voladris said as they came closer to each other.   
Their bodies touching, and his arms moved to her hips and stayed at a respectable spot while she found her bearings as to where to put her own hands. He smirked at her, his blunt fangs coming into view as he licked his lips. She was hypnotized by him. Her body placid in his arms.  
All she wanted to do was lean up and kiss him, she wanted to so she moved closer to him and hoped that he would catch the hint, he did. He slowly leaned down and met their lips together.  
After a few moments of a sweet slow kiss, he pulled away, “I’m sure that'll work.” and then moved back to kiss her more passionately. She fully accepted what he said, if she felt this bliss all the time around him she would be alright with being his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them so much.


	4. Two and One pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay another chapter in this chronicle.

“Now that we have an entirely useless warlock, what should we do?” Kynyta asked as she slowly turned the page in the large tomb her sister had given her. It was one of how the arcane affects the natural world. Kynyta looked up at the other, he was mostly naked…”ahem” she said as she pointed to him,   
“So you can be almost naked but I can’t?” he asked encroaching on her. Wrapping his arms around her hips as he smiled sweetly. “O-of course you can, I never said that, but..” She stopped as her brain went dead.  
She had always known that Xylem was an attractive man. But now that she saw him, really saw him she was speechless.  
She was in between a rock and a hard place, him and the fact that the counter she was leaning on was, in fact, a rock or came from a rock at least. Her face was probably bright with a blush as she looked away breathing heavily. He smiled at her and her bright purple face, he thought she was adorable. He let out a small giggle and she looked at him with a sneer on her face.  
“What are you looking at?” She said as her eyebrows went up. “Just your beautiful face and how adorable you are when you blush,” he said. His face was awfully close to her and she was uncomfortable. She had never had anyone this close to her, not intimately at least.   
All they could do was look at each other, neither of them would, could move. They both stood stock still, “Kiss!” Someone yelled, it was, unfortunately, Viresea, the most useless warlock either of them has ever seen. Well, now they knew what she was useful for, interrupting their non-existent kiss. Kynyta looked at the human for a moment and realized she was stuck between a counter and a handsome man. She pushed Xylem away and stalked toward the girl.   
“And what in Elune’s name are you doing here?” The she-elf asked, “Well seeing as you’re a Demon Hunter you can’t ask anything in your precious Goddess’ name,” The warlock said with a cocky smirk.  
Kynyta deflated, she needs to say Elune’s name was never a real big concern amongst the other demon hunters, but she saw it as weakness and to have someone see that she was understandably put-off. She walked closer to Viresea and looked her straight in the eyes.  
“Oh?” Kynyta mused, “Then I’ll ask again, how did you escape your restraints?” Viresea looked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're so awkward.

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash for this wonderful media.


End file.
